¿Qué pasaría sí…?
by Anniih
Summary: A su mejor amiga le gustan las chicas, y le dijo que jamás pasaría algo entre ellas. Lo sabe. Pero ahora siente cosas por ella. ¿Qué pasaría sí le dijera que le gusta las chicas también? ¿Qué diría Alice? FemUKxFemUSA/AU.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **Shōjo-ai (Relación lésbica, cursi). Universo Alterno. Versiones femeninas.

**Pareja:** FemUKxFemUSA/AlicexEmily.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasaría sí…?<strong>

Emily quiere a Alice. La quiere mucho. Es su mejor amiga. Sabe que a Alice le gustan las chicas, no los chicos, no siente atracción física ni psicológica por ellos. Solo le gustan las chicas por ser sensibles y lindas.

Emily quiere a Alice, y no le importa si a ella le gustan las chicas. Alice tuvo miedo cuando se lo contó, creyó que una amiga más se alejaría de su vida, necesitaba contárselo para que viera la confianza ya depositada. Y Emily no se alejó. Claro, no niega que quedó helada al saberlo. Tener una amiga que le gustan las mujeres es difícil, no sabes que puede ocurrir más adelante. Sin embargo, Alice le prometió que jamás pasaría algo entre las dos, porque son amigas y también la quiere mucho, no desea echar a perder la amistad. De ante mano, Emily le sonrió dando su apoyo y prometiendo en encontrar a la chica o alma gemela para Alice. En ese momento, la inglesa le sonrió tranquila, teniendo en mente que todo seguirá normal, como las mejores amigas.

Pero las cosas cambiaron para Emily, sobre todo para ella, para su corazón. Nunca imaginó que un día encontraría tan hermosa a su amiga, acelerando sus propios latidos sin dejar de pensar, en tener aquella imagen en su cabeza en los días que pasaban. Le era imposible aceptar que se estuviera enamorando de su mejor amiga. ¿Qué hará ahora? Si le dice, Alice se alejará, y no la verá más en su vida. Tal vez en la escuela, pero no se hablaran.

Ama a Alice. Ama su amiga. A la que le gustan las chicas.

¿Qué puede hacer? Sabemos que si le dice, todo terminará.

―Emily, ¿me alcanzas mi chaleco, por favor?

Alice la despierta de su trance. La americana gira la cabeza a su lado vacío cogiendo la prenda, entregándosela. Alza la vista al frente, a la ventana del metro. Si Alice pidió su chaleco, deben estar cerca de bajar.

Al salir del metro, caminan con dirección a sus hogares pasando por calles solitarias, donde una vez más Emily vuelve a pensar en hablar o no. Necesita saber que pasaría, si seguirán como amigas o algo más o…el fin. Lo que puede hacer es jugar para saber. ¡Claro! Puede funcionar hacer preguntas sin decir la verdad.

―Alice. ―detiene el paso frenando a la nombrada.

― ¿Sí? ―pestañea en su momento sin extrañeza.

Solo debe jugar, sin colocarse nerviosa.

―Siempre quise preguntarte esto…saber que pasaría entre nosotras. ―sin embargo, intenta ocultar el nerviosismo. Algo funciona.

―Te escucho. ―ella lo toma con normalidad.

―Me has dicho que nuestra amistad no se verá afecta por tu inclinación.

La británica suspira. ―Emily, no le des más vuelta al asunto. ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? ―es como si lo supiera.

Mientras tanto, la de ojos azules busca la manera de hallar tranquilidad en su semblante. Darle vueltas al asunto es lo peor que puede hacer. Sabe que Alice es impaciente, por eso va ir al grano de sus preguntas con verdades.

Respira profundamente y pregunta.

― ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que a mí también me gustan las chicas, y que especialmente siento cosas por ti? ¿Qué me gustas? ―al decirlo, se siente calmada, quitándose un peso, un nudo atado en su cuerpo. En la inglesa, se sorprende, puede creer que suena como declaración― Pero tengo miedo a que tú no sientas lo mismo, por ser amigas.

Calla. El silencio se apodera de las dos por tres segundos haciendo reaccionar enseguida a Emily, para corregir, por supuesto.

―No es como si realmente sintiera eso, es solo una simple duda. ―sonríe ocultando todo con sus risas falsas, mientras que Alice la observa cuidadosamente, pensando en que responder, pero ella es inteligente.

― ¿Qué pasaría? ―repite― Te diría que siempre me has gustado, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, por el mismo miedo que tienes tú ―le contesta. Ya lo sabe, pero juega―. Te diría que te amo. Y como te amo tanto, te besaría.

― ¡¿Lo dices enserio? ―enseguida se le nota la alegría al escucharla, marcando los labios, a lo que luego nota su emoción, corrigiendo― Digo… ¿enserio? ―ahora se nota avergonzada y seria, como si no le importara.

Alice afirma con la cabeza y se quedan un buen rato compartiendo miradas, en lo que no puede dar más. Sabe que las palabras de su amiga no son juegos, son de verdad. Del mismo modo le contestó igual, no obstante, al parecer Emily no lo sabe. Entonces le dirá la verdad, sin juegos de preguntas de futuro.

Decide acercarse a paso lento teniendo los orbes verdes sobre los azules…

―Emily, bésame.

…y en los labios, tomando desprevenida a la estadounidense, sembrando los suyos en los de ella, moviéndolos con sumo cuidado sin tomar una posesión de pasión. Únicamente es un beso suave logrando acelerar sus latidos, sintiendo ese calor de sentimientos más una especie de remolinos en sus estómagos, y que Emily corresponda cerrando los ojos, olvidándose de no creer que ha sido besada por una mujer, por su amiga. Por la chica que le gusta.

Solo basta esos segundos para que se separen y suspiren, sin despegar sus miradas y un poco rubor en sus mejillas. Emily sigue sin creerlo y entiende lo último que dijo Alice. Surca los labios y la abraza, reposando la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

―Te quiero Alice. Te quiero mucho. ―dice totalmente serena, contenta, sintiendo los brazos de la europea pasar por su espalda y cabello.

―Yo también te quiero mucho ―responde acariciándole las hebras. Sin embargo, algo le causa dudas―. Por cierto Emily, ¿está es la primera vez que besas a una chica?

La nombrada no esperaba para nada esa pregunta tan personal. Le da igual, tiene que responder, además ya están en confianza.

― ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que nunca he besado a una chica, y tú eres la primera? ―vuelve a jugar con las preguntas de futuro haciendo sonreír a Alice, que también rueda los ojos.

―Te diría que me haces importante, y si quisieras tener una relación conmigo. ―participa, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Emily sonríe. ―Diría que sí.

Y ambas regresan a mirarse soltando una risilla por tal particular declaración dejando salir sus sentimientos que tanto les preocupaba por temer en alejarse de una a la otra, y tal particular inicio de una relación.

Luego entrelazan sus manos.

―Vamos a casa. ―menciona la británica dando un nuevo comienzo a todo, a sus sentimientos, a la forma de mirarse, de tocarse, a todo, incluso de que ahora en adelante, después de la escuela se irán tomadas de las manos a sus casas, también antes de ir a clases.

Giran sus rostros para mirarse una vez más. Las desvían enseguida tratando de ocultar sus pequeños sonrojados.

Y se van caminando tomadas de la mano.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Me pregunto porque no hay nada de estas versiones féminas como relación si son tan lindas. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir una más sobre ellas, pero no fluía nada hasta que me llegó la inspiración. Lo escribí de modo sencillo, tierno nada de vulgar. También hacer la personalidad de "Alice" muy diferente a lo que hacen las fans: Llorona. Sí, eso me molesta, me disgusta que la hagan tan llorona como suelen hacerlo con Arthur, pero con Alice se pasan del límite.

Hasta lo que yo sé, y lo que ha mencionado Hidekaz (Si alguien le interesa corregirme, no tengo problemas, pero de modo educado sin insultar), "Alice o Rose" no es llorona. Es elegante y ruda (manifiesta su lado punk y sus insultos, que me encanta). Personalmente la veo así, pero yo le doy más actitud de lo que veo de una mujer inglesa, que suele ser fría, calmada, de temperamento flemático. Sobre todo este que es característico de las mujeres de Inglaterra. En mi punto de vista, Alice es diferente de actitud comparada con Arthur, ella es más tranquila incluso agradable, no pierde la compostura tan rápidamente como lo es Arthur(xD). Eso es lo que pienso.

Me gustaría hacer más de ellas juntas, se ven tan lindas con mucho amor en el aire. No todo es UKxUSA o USAxUK versión masculinas, hay que darle oportunidad a las versiones femeninas, también es linda la relación. Yo daré los primeros pasos a que se plague de ellas, así como lo he hecho con el UKxUSA, y hablando de eso… ¿qué pasa con la página? ¿Acaso soy una de las pocas que sube de ellos? Me siento sola… ;O; [Debo tres UKxUSA, solo espérenme que ahora ando de vacaciones de invierno ;D. Pero como soy tan niña buena, les dejo adelanto de uno solo: UK(x2)xUSA. Solo imagínenlo.]

Bien, espero que les haya gustado más allá de todo lo que dije como opinión personal.

Saludos a ustedes, gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Bye, bye!


End file.
